The aim of this project is to create a sophisticated computer-assisted teaching program dealing with proper use of therapeutic agents in our elderly population and to test its effectiveness as a learning tool for health care professionals. The format to be used in the design of this educational program includes patient/case video vignettes and interactive learning methodology. To begin the program, a drop-down menu is provided to select a case. After this is done, a written description of the case is shown, as well as a thumbnail still picture from the video vignette. The user begins the video vignette that will focus on a particular therapeutic problem in a senior patient. Each vignette will be one to two minutes in length. When the video is completed, there will be a number of topic buttons contained in a menu bar to access the program content. The program will be evaluated using Family Practice physicians and will compare groups using the computer program or equivalent text material for knowledge, awareness, attitudes and preferences. Physician attributes, i.e., gender, age, years in practice, urban/rural location, HMO vs. private practice, emphasis of studies before medical school, and computer savvy will be included in the analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable]